SYOC ASAP for A Epic Quest and Drama
by Iamaspaz
Summary: Hey guys can't update please somebody take this story I won't even choose who it is just take the story I. Ant write I will read the story first one to message me gets it
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers this is a SYOC (Submit your own camper) story. I will not reavel the plan yet due to me still coming up with an idea. This takes place after The last Olympian but before The Lost Hero. Here is the form for your own camper.

P.S I will be accepting the following: One child of Hades, Two children of posioden, Four children of Athena, and 5 of all the rest of the cabins (obviously not Hera's :P)

P.S.S I am the child of Zeus named Blake Mwuhahahahhahhah

Name:

Age: (has to be over 10)

Gender:

Apperance:

Hair Color:

Height and Wieght:

Eye color:

Curses (if any, cannot be Curse of Achilles, that's for my character only)

Godly Parent:

Mortal parent/family:

How old were they brought to Camp Half Blood:

Personality:

Interest:

Skills:

Weapon of Choice:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Secrets:

Enemies:

Normal clothes:

Quest clothes:

Camp Clothes:

Now for my character

Name: Blake Amador

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Appereance: Muscular, Hot and scar next to his right eye

Hair Color: Blondish- Brown

Hieght and weight: 5-4 and 125 lbs

Eye color: Deep Blue

Curses: Curse of Achilles

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal parent/family: Mother named Stacy, dropped him off at a waterpark when he was 4

How old were they brought to Camp Half Blood: 5

Personality: Dry sense of humor, Loud, Obnoxious at times, Funny, Ladies Man

Interest: Likes Sports, swordighting, and girls

Skills: Is an amazing swordfighter, Fast, Agile, and is light footed

Weapon of Choice: Ring that turns into either a Imperial Gold spear, or a Celestial bronze sword with a small Imperial Gold dagger that he keeps in his boots

Likes: Girls, Laughter, Truth or dare, Drama, Flying, Storms, and Practical jokes

Dislikes: Crying, Complaining, weaknesses, helplessness, and being humiliated

Strengths: Can make a weapon out of anything he can find, is invincible, Huge Lighting strikes, Deafening thunder, and raising a tornado intstantly

Weaknesses: Has to be the best, will play dirty if it means victory, and has huge amount of pride

Secrets: He has seen his future and he will be a traitor to his friends, kill many people, and in the end die a bloody death :)

Enemies: Nobody until you submit you charecters

Normal clothes: Nike and under armour apparel, sweatpants or shorts, Red Nikes, Phiten necklace

Quest clothes: Same as normal clothes

Camp Clothes: Same as normal clothes

Hey guys sumbit A.S.A.P there is a 2 character limit for each user for now


	2. Chapter 2

SYOC

Hey Guys Iamaspaz here just wanted to let you know that I got three Hades kids and only said I would take one, so I drew the names out of a hat, and the winner is….. Juliarre Whitts. This will actually work out well, so sorry to Trent Blackwood and Halina Crawford. Trent Blackwood will be placed into the Hermes cabin (Just wait there might be a pleasant surprise around let's say ohhhh chapter 4). Halina Crawford will be placed into the Athena cabin! Sorry, I just can't keep everybody happy. Thanks for all the submissions. 10 submissions in one day, it blows my freaking mind.

P.S. No I do not freaking own Pjo that's Rick Riordans job sadly

Blake's POV

Ok today is definitely not my day. I woke up in the morning, and put on my clothes backwards. I walked outside my door to go to breakfast, and Connor and Travis Stoll thought that it would be hilarious if they put water on my door. So I am strolling out the door, doing my business and Boom! The dang water falls on my clothes. Now, I am a son of Zeus so, naturally, I flipped out. I turned around to see if anybody threw it at me and boom, the Aphrodite kids were up behind me with their dang makeup and poof! Now, not only am I drenched to the bone, I look like a dang clown. Now back to what I am doing now.

As always, there is a commotion at the sword fighting arena, so naturally I go to see what's up. Now, you might be asking, "Well Blake, why aren't you doing any normal activities" well, I set my own schedule because I am such a good swordsman. So, I gave myself a free hour.

When I arrived at the arena I saw Kay Mercer and Julianne Whitts in the arena. They are both around my age of 11, with Julianne at eleven years old, and Kay at twelve. Although I knew that Julianne was going to win because comon, she is a child of Hades, while Kay a child of Athena, I still screamed "Hey Kay, whoop Julianne's ass for me." This just set Julianne of and she turned around to face me and shouted "Hey Blake, how 'bout you stop taunting me and step into the fight yourself you little wuss!" Boy, she was just asking for an ass-whopping.

So, because she asked for it I pulled off my ring and it turned into a celestial bronze sword, my favorite for the arena. I cockily walked to the middle of the ring. Jab, parry, block, feint, jab, swipe, and boom!

Julianne was on her Ass.

You cocky little son of a *****, were the only words I heard before Julianne ran into the woods. After that, a few boys came up and congratulated me on this, while all the girls were either going looking for Julianne or Staring at me like they wished that I would die. The one that particularly stood out the most to me was Halina Crawford, who looked like somebody had just stabbed her in the stomach. I know I let my anger from earlier to get to me, and I didn't want to hurt Julianne, but I would never let that show.

You see. Me and Julianne grew up together, because we were both children of the Big Three. She was hot with a capitol H, but she was also nice, smart, athletic, and funny. She would seem like the perfect girl right? Yah, well think again, we both have a ton of pride. One day we were sword fighting and I put her on her ass for the third time in a row, she snapped. She called me a bunch of naughty words even though we were just 7 at the time. To top this off, she had the nerve to take her dagger and slice me above my right eye while I was getting a drink of water. Things were never the same for us after that day, and I don't think that it will ever be the same in the future.


End file.
